Calec
by Major'slittleshe-devil
Summary: Magnus and Jace cheat (not with each other) on Clary and Alec. Alec and Clary are mad, but will they fall in love? This is how they unknowing get revenge. Mentions jealous Jace.
1. Clary's breakup

Thank you for reading AS ALWAYS

 _ **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI THAT IS TO THE AMAZING AUTHOR!**_

 _ **LETS GO! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 __ **Clary P.O.V.**

Hi, my name is Clary Fray, and I am a shadow hunter. My best friend, Izzy, and me just left to go shopping. Yay! (Note the sarcasm) Don't get me wrong she is great. Izzy understands me to; just she likes to go all out on the shopping a little to much.

"Hey guess what Clary!" Izzy exclaims.

"What?" I question.

"Alec and Mags broke-up."

"What! Why?" I yell.

"I don't flipping know! Maybe all that glitter finally got to his brain!" She hollered. Obviously mad at him.

"What happened, they were happy just a while ago?"

"I don't know, just that Mags cheated on him."

"OMG poor Alec, I feel so sad for him, do you think he will be okay?"

"I don't know, I don't know."

Later that day, as I put my stuff up, I was thinking about Alec. I wanted to know if he was okay. On my way to Jace's room to ask him if he knew about what happened, I heard him talking with someone.

"Jace, baby, why do you still date Clary?"

"Because, I have to stay in good graces with Luke, and the wolf pack."

"Okay, but you love me more, right?"

"Of course."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JACE!" I yell.

"C-c-clary, w-what are you d-d-doing?!"

"No Jace, what are you doing! I came to tell you that Mags just cheated on Alec, and apparently you don't care!"

"What do you mean, Alec and Magnus are over?"

"Yep, and so are we!" I screamed.

"Wai…"

"No way in hell Jace!" I hollered as I ran to my room.

Later, Alec came in the room, and we both looked up at the same time. Our faces were of the same masks of pain, and betrayal. He stayed and cried with me that night.

 **OHH this is my second fanfic, hope you like, this chapter is dedicated to my sister, she helped me come up with this idea, we just brainstormed.**

 **-Major'slittleshedevil.**


	2. Alec's breakup

So I read the reviews, and I wanted to say thank you. Every time I update this story, I will do a shout out, so keep looking to see if it is you! This one is to: WUVJUSTIN N TMI. Thank you for your review! Now on with the story!

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI, THAT GOES TO THE WONDERFUL AUTHOR!**

Alec's P.O.V.

I am so excited. I finally got a chance to visit my boyfriend Magnus. I have been busy all week, but mom said that I get the day off. Izzy is happy for me. She said that she is happy that I have finally found someone. Oh, I am Alec Lightwood by the way.

 _ **o0o**_

I get to Magnus's house and hear talking. Who is he talking to?

"Babe, what do you want to drink?" Is that Magnus?

"I don't know, um, how about coke, baby." A lady replies.  
"Okay. Hey for lunch, do you want to go to that pizza place?"  
"As a couple?"  
"Of course, why not?" Magnus asks.  
"Because you haven't broke up with Alec yet."  
"That's because I have to date him, that way I can keep my place as the warlock representative, not because I love him."

That is where I budged in.

"What do you mean you don't love me?!" I yelled in rage. I mean I know I am usually the calm one, but still, he cheated on me.

"A-a-alec what are y-you doing h-h-here?" Magnus stutters.

"Trying to surprise my boyfriend, but I guess he had a surprise for me instead!"

"We can talk about this just…"

"No!" I hollered," I don't want to talk to you! I am leaving!"

With that I slammed the door and raced away. That night I told Izzy about everything.

 _o0o_

The next day was a blur. Then at about 9:00, I heard screaming, and Clary running to her room. After a minute, I crawled out of bead, and into her room. We both looked up at the same time. Our faces were the same masks of pain, and betrayal. I stayed that night with her, holding her as we cried.

 **Ohhh like? Please leave a review!**

 **-Malor'slittleshe-devil.**


	3. Wakey, wakey love birds

Okay, so here is another chapter, my sister wanted a new one, so here it is! Also shout out time! This one goes to: 1xXxFallenangelsxXx1

 **On with the story.**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI, THAAT CREDIT GOES TO THE AMAZING AUTHOR!**

 _ **o0o**_

Clary's P.O.V.

I woke up from the sunlight streaming through the window. I can hear soft snores behind me. Wait…What! Snores! I tried to turn around, and found out that I can't, so I look over my shoulder, and see Alec in my bed. Wait Alec!

Everything that happened yesterday flashed through my head. Jace cheating, Alec coming into my room, and us crying ourselves to sleep together. Oh Alec, I feel so bad for him. He didn't deserve this. Magnus doesn't know what he lost. Alec is such a sweetheart. And he isn't too bad looking either. _Wait, what! Keep It together Clary! You cant be thinking about that! We just caught our boyfriends cheating for Christ's sakes!_

Okay, I can't get up, so I will wait for him to get up.

 _ **o0o**_

Alec's P.O.V.

I woke up in someone else's bed this morning. It was warmer than my one. I peeked one eye open and saw a mountain of fiery red hair. Oh, I am in Clary's room. All the events of the past two days rushed in to my head. Wow, I wonder why Clary was crying. She seemed pretty upset last night. Looking down, I realized how pretty she is. _Wait! Stop it I can't think like that right now._

"Alec, are you awake?" A timid voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, are you okay Clary?"

"Yah, I guess so." What happened between them, I wonder?

"What caused you to cry last night, I cried because M-magnus, but why you?"

"Jace cheated on me!" She cried out.

"W-what! But he loved you!"

"No he didn't, he used me to get on Luke's good side!"

"Oh my god Clary, I am so sorry. You don't deserve this."

"Alec what am I going to do, he is my shadowhunter trainer, who will train me now?!" She sobbed.

" I will, I will train you. That is if you don't mind, of course."

"Really?!" she questioned with hope.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Both Alec and Clary's P.O.V.'S

What am I going to do now, I will be thinking of him/her the whole time.

Okay I hope you like! Please review! And visit my other story!

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil**


	4. The City of Glass

**Okay, my peeps, I have been** **asked to add another chapter to this story, but first, this shout out goes to: Nightshade100!**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI, CASSANDRA DOES!**

 **Alec's P.O.V.**

Clary and I get up out of bed, we were still tired from all the crying, but we had to get up, everyone would notice that we didn't show up. Suddenly Clary groaned. What the…?

"What's wrong Clary?" I wondered.

"Jace and Magnus are supposed to be in the meeting today. I don't know if I could do that. Just sit in there and pretend that nothing happened at all. Just our luck."

"Wait the one in Iris? "

"Yep, that very one. Luke will be there to." She replied glumly.

"Don't worry, I will be there every step of the way for you."  
"Thanks Alec, but what about you? I mean, you and Magnus…?" She trailed off. I was stunned. She actually cared? About if I was okay? She is so selfless and beautiful… _What! No! I don't want to think of her like that! But I can't help it. What am I going to do?_

"Well, we can just be there for each other, okay?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Sure, we can do that, but will they get mad at us?" She wondered with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, I will protect you if it comes down to it. Anyway, we need to get dressed for the meeting, meet back here in 20 so you can draw a portal?"

"Okay, see ya in 20."

And with those parting words I got up and went to my room.

 **o0o**

20 minutes later I had dressed in black sneakers, black t-shirt and leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. Including all of my weapons.

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

After Alec left, I got up and showered. Getting out, I tied up my hair in a loose bun, and got on all black shorts, tee shirt, converse, and all my weapons were on me. As I got my stele out, I heard a knock on the door, and Alec came in. wow, he looks good today. _STOP IT! No! I refuse to do that I will not thing of him like that no matter how much I want to!_

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yah, are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He remarks.

"Okay, do you want a muffin, I ran down and got one after I was done getting dressed?" I asked.

"I would love one, thank you Clary."

"No problem, I thought that you helped me when I was crying last night, I could at least get you something to eat."

After we were done eating, I draw our portal up, and we link hands together and step through. After a minute of floating in water like substance, we come up outside of the meeting hall. They had opened up the portal acceptance from the wards.

"As we walk up the steps, we are greeted by the older shadowhunters, welcoming us to the city og glass, Iris.

Sooo, how do you like, this one should be a bit longer than the other ones! Please review! Thanks for reading!

 **-Major'slittleshedevil.**


	5. Magnus and Jace are cheaters

Okay this is the next chapter for Calec! I hope you like this one! It is going to introduce Magnus and Jace P.O.V. I hope you like. Please review! This updates shout out goes to: MichellyGurl14

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA DOES!

 _ **o0o**_

Magnus's P.O.V.

Hi, my name is Magnus, and I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. It is not an easy job, but it helps when you are dating Alec Lightwood. Since he is a shadowhunter in high standing, he provides the opportunity to be the warlock representative with the shadowhunters. I know what you are all thinking, _but how can you do that to him! He loves you!_ Well, I don't give two shits about his feelings!

My first choice was Clary, of course, but she didn't want me. She was too stubborn. I mean who wouldn't want her!? Not only is she powerful, beautiful, smart, she is also one of the few highly trusted shadowhunters out there. She would have been perfect. I wouldn't of even have cheated on her like I am on Alec.

"Babe, what do you want to drink?" I asked Maia. **( I think that is the name of the wolf girl.)**

"I don't know, how about a coke, baby."  
"Okay. Hey for lunch, do you want to go to that pizza place?" I asked because I was hungry.

"As a couple?" She questions.  
"Of course, why not?"  
"Because you haven't broke up with Alec yet." She said.

"That's because I have to date him, that way I can keep my place as the warlock representative, not because I love him," I reply. All of a sudden the door is slammed open and there stands a very, very pissed off Alec. Oh crap, he heard all of that, didn't he?

"What do you mean, you don't love me?!" He screamed.

"A-a-alec what are y-you doing h-h-here?" I stutter out of shock.

"Trying to surprise my boyfriend, but I guess he had a surprise for me instead!" Ohh he is mad.

"We can talk about this just…" I started.  
"No!" he yelled," I don't want to talk to you! I am leaving!" and with those parting words, he slammed the door and took off. 

"Well, that went well." I muttered. 

**o0o**

Jace's P.O.V.

My name is Jace, and I have gold hair and eyes. Pretty good looking if I do say so myself. I am also one of the shadowhunters at the New York. If you are wondering, I don't love Clary. I know, I know, _but Jace, how could you!_ Well, easy, I just don't. I only date her to be on the good side of Luke and his pack. They are what keeps me looking good in the eyes of the other wolves to. I know it is mean, but I don't care. At the moment, I am in

the room with Kalie, the girl I am cheating on Clary with. Aot of the blue, she asks me a question.

"Jace, baby, why do you still date Clary?"  
"Because, I have to stay in good graces with Luke and the wolf pack." I respond.  
"Okay, but you love me more, right?"  
"Of course." Then all of a sudden, someone opens my door; well more likes slams it open. There stood Clary. Cue the Aww shit moment. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JACE!" She yelled at me. Oh she is mad.  
"C-c-clary, w-what are you d-d-oing?!" I stutter in worry. What she replied with shocked me to the bone.  
"No Jace, what are you doing! I came to tell you that Mags just cheated on Alec, and apparently you don't care!"  
"What do you mean, Alec and Magnus are over?" I questioned, I just couldn't believe it.  
"Yep, and so are we!" She yelled at me.  
"Wai…" I started.  
"No way in hell Jace!" And with those parting words, she ran to her room.

 **o0o**

Fifteen minutes later, I heard Alec's room door open and close. He then walked to the door beside his room, and went in. Wait, isn't that Clary's room? What is he doing in there? Ugg, never mind, I will find out at tomorrow's meeting. And with that, I turn off the light, and go to sleep.

Yay! Another chapter down! Please review!

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil**


	6. The meeting arivals (Jace and Magnus)

Okay! Well I have been begged to make a few new chapters to all of my stories, so here is the next one for Calec! This updates shout out goes to: dauntlesssoldiers!

 **On with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA DOES!**

 **o0o**

Magnus P.O.V.

Ugg, what time is it? I look over at the clock and see that it is almost 9:00. well, we are expected to be there at 10:30, so I have about an hour and fifteen minutes to shower, eat, and get dressed before I have to draw a portal.

I get up, and head to the shower, grabbing my sandalwood shampoo and conditioner and scrub soap on the way.

 **Time o0o Skip**

Fifteen minutes later, I am out of the shower. I chose black knee high boots, blue and silver glitter, black skinny jeans, and a tight shiny blue tee-shirt. Styling my hair, I put glitter in it, along with that, I used glitter on my make up. Looking at the clock, I see that it is 10:13. Ah, just in time.

I then made a portal and jumped through,

Jace's P.O.V.

Wsking up was never my strongest area, but I did and got ready on time. At 10:15 the warlock Izzy hired and we were off. We got there at about the same time as Magnus. I walked over to him and talked to him.

"Hey Mags, how are you?"

"Mmm, okay, I have been better."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Alec caught me cheating, so we broke up, well he broke up with me,"  
"What! So what Clary said was right."  
"Yah, how are you?"  
"Uh, okay I guess to."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Well, Clary also caught me cheating, but she totally exploded,. But it isn't all that bad, right?"

"Wait, you cheated on Clary? Oh no, oh no, this cant be happening!"  
"Why is it all that bad?" I asked all confused.  
"Well, you idiot, she is powerful, more than you think. As in she can kill you without moving, powerful.: 

"I am going to regret cheating on her, aren't I?" I asked, slightly scared. Not that I would ever admit it.  
"Yes you are." He said, looking like he already found the spot to use my ashes for. 

When we hear a portal, we both look to see Clary and Alec coming out of it, looking very mad.

Aw crap.

Ohhhhh, I hope you guys like it! Please please review! I look forward to any of them.

-Major'slittleshedevil. 


	7. Revenge is sooo sweet D

**Okay, well here we are my peeps, and I am sorry for the delay, but I was thinking of updating more than one story today, and this was one of them. I will try to update at least once a week, if not more, but I don't know. This reviews shout out, is: SeraphinaFriar.**

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI!**

 **o0o**

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

As we were being welcomed to Idris, we stood there looking around us to see if Isabelle had gotten here, and we both see Jace and Magnus. Our expressions immediately turn sour at the thought of going to be in the same room as them. I turn to Alec with a mischievous glint in my eye. Well, here is the plan.

 **Alec's P.O.V.**

The moment we see Jace and Magnus, I can see the fear in their eyes. Ohh, this is going to be fun. Clary turns to look at me, and I see that famous mischievous glint in her eyes. She has already got a plan to get back at them. Wow, my Clary works fast. _Wait, WHAT! My Clary? When, ugg, bad Alec! Don't think like that._

"What's the look for? Ya got a plan already?" I ask.

"Really, of course I do. And you are going to follow my instructions and believe me no matter what I say, even if I say that the sky is purple and made of hedgehogs, got it?" **(A\N that was from TID btw.)**

"Should I be scared?"  
"Nope, but my idea is to make them jealous. They wont know what hit them. And you don't want to mess with a Morgenstern and Lightwood, right?"  
Right. You know, it is great that you are finally 18, now you are welcome in the meetings, that way we can work together."  
"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." She says deviously.  
"I guess you are right." And with that we start walking, with my arm thrown over her shoulder and her arm around my waist.

 **Magnus's P.O.V.**

I look over to Jace, and I can tell we are both thinking the same thing.

 **Aw, shit.**

We are both dead. They look at each other, and seem to talk. I notice Clary's expression. Yep, we are dead. _Ah, if only Clary loved me in that way. I love her so much it hurts. She is soo beautiful, and to top it all of , she is extremely powerful. If only, if only, but I will still hope._

As they walk away, Alec throws his arm over Clary, and Clary wraps her arm aroung Alec's waist. Well, I thought we were dead before, now we don't stand a chance. Clary by herself, is to dangerous for anyone to beat, but with Alec, now she will have all my secrets.

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

As Alec and Clary walk away, I feel jealousy creep up in me. _How dare he touch my Clary! How dare she accept it like it is nothing!_ But I know I can't do anything, I will die. Clary, well she can pack more pain in one pinky, than most demons. And that is saying something. Well, lets get this meeting over with already. With that thought, I walk into the meeting room with a shaking Magnus behind me. Ah, so he is as scared as I am, good to know.

 **Alec and Clary's P.O.V.**

Ha! They are both terrified! Part 1 of plan revenge is in motion.

 **Thank you for your support! This isn't much longer, in fact I don't think it is, but please review.**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	8. Aww, the secrets out

**Okay! My sister verbally (not illegally) threatened me to update, so here I am. I know you want more in each chapter, but I am only in 9** **th** **grade, so I can only put so much time into this without letting my grades slip, and as of the moment, I am a strait A student! So here is your update!**

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI!**

 **Previously on Calec:**

 _ **Alec and Clary's P.O.V.**_

 _Ha! They are both terrified! Part 1 of plan revenge is in motion._

 **o0o**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Once Jace and Magnus are seated, Alec and Clary enter the room. All the shadowhunters come to greet then, like any other shadowhunter, but these two are walking in with confidence, and everyone pays attention. These are the two most powerful Nephilim (SP) here and are widely respected. They look at each other, smile, and Clary approaches Magnus, while Alec approaches Jace. Everyone freezes, they know that something is up, and they all hold their breaths, worried for the two that are sitting down looking like they could just pee themselves. Uh oh. Simultaneously they reach the table where the two shaking people are, lean on the table with smirks on their faces and say at the same time:

"So, I heard that you cheated on Clary with Kalie." Alec said.

"So, I heard that you cheated on Alec with Maia." Clary said.

"WHAT!" Was heard as everyone simultaneously yelled at the shaking boys. They looked at each other and said, "Aw, shit."

 **Luke's P.O.V.**

As we heard what happened, I looked to Maia.

"Is this true, did you to date knowing that he already had a boyfriend?"  
"Yes." She almost whispered.  
"That's it! You are kicked out of the pack until further notice. I really don't want to do this, but I am friends with the Lightwoods, they don't deserve this. After he came out as gay, and that took guts, you took the only boy that he had the guts to say it to. So please, just leave. Bat, for now, you are my second in command. Is that clear you two?" 

"Yes, sir."  
"Yes, sir."

"Good."

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

By the Angel, we are so dead. I see Luke looking at me like he is going to kill me. I am soooo not ready for this. Then I hear Alec laugh, what the…?

"Gay? Ha! Not anymore."

"What do you mean? Alec are you playing with us?" I say.

"What? Is it that hard to believe that I have a girlfriend now? Really, must you think so little of me?"

"Wait, you have a girlfriend? Who?"  
"Ah, should we tell them Clary?"  
"Ha! Of course, why not." Clary says.  
"Well, everyone, my girlfriend is… Clary!"  
"Wait what! You can't have her!" Magnus and I both yell.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because s-she, well Magnus. Care to help a brother out?"  
"Nah, you are going up agents Clary, are you crazy! I want to live!"  
"Well because I said so!" I decided.

"Well, dad, I don't care." They both say with smirks.

And with that we all sat down and went through the meeting with tension in the air that you could cut with a knife.

Well, this one is short, a little over 500 words, but I was running low on creative juices (A rockstar) so I will update soon, again, but more reviews. Okay, I hope you like this chapter, even with its length. XD

-Major'slittleshe-devil.


	9. Raphael? and what plan?

Well, this is the next one for Calec. In my other story, I put up a vote to see what my new story should be. Here are the options:

Fruits Basket

 **Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Hunger Games**

 **Twilight**

 **The Mortal Instruments**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **The Infernal Devices**

The first one to 10 votes wins, but you have to leave a good or bad review for it to count, along with the one you want to win. Also, I have been told that they shouldn't be so funny, or childish when they are fighting. I will take that into consideration, so thank you for your reply. This shout out goes to: Zoe0405

 **On with the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

 **o0o**

Clary's P.O.V.

Hmm, this is getting interesting. Right after me and Alec dropped the dating bomb, the Lightwood parents' look relieves, and the two cheaters were shaking in jealousy and fear. This is more fun than me and Alec had hopped for when we planned this after we stepped out of the portal.

Flashback:

 _Alec and me had just seen the two of them, and we snuck off to form a plan. He turns to me, with the first mischievousness I have ever seen from him, in his eyes._

" _ **I know how to get back at them."  
"Well, let me in on the plan."  
"Okay, we surprise them with the 'I have a new girlfriend/boyfriend' thing."  
"And, pray tell, are we the couple?" I ask jokingly.  
"Yep." He said popping the 'p'.  
"Okay, boyfriend Alec lets do this."  
"Of course, my dear girlfriend Clary." We both break out in laughter.  
**_

 _ **With that we walked into the meeting hall.**_

Flashback over.

And that is where our plan started. I know it may seem childish, but they played us, so lets see how good they are at playing the game when we play with them. _Ha! You better watch out Jace and Magnus. Here we come._

Izzy's P.O.V. (Bet you didn't see that one coming! Well, it is going to be short.)

Wow, they… them… wha…? Wow, okay. They are together? When did this happen. Well, I am going to get back at Jace and Magnus. They hurt my brother, and my best friend. How dare they! Clary should have just let Jace die. Oh well, this is soooo calling for a shopping trip for revenge clothes! And there is no way Clary is getting out of this! I mean, she is going to want to show Jace what he is missing! And I am just the girl to help!

Alec's P.O.V.

The plan is going according to plan, and I am a little happy that those two cheated on us. Now I can actually get to know Clary.

We can actually be real friends! I always wanted to be her friend. I actually had a small crush on her ever since we met. Maybe that is why Jace and Magnus didn't want us alone for too long. I turn to Clary, and we both get up. The meeting is over. As we walk out we purposely walk by the two traitors and smirk at their shaking.

Ah, they deserve their fear. After Clary and I made sure they were through their portal, Clary drew a portal to take us to the front of Hotel Durmort (SP?) and we waited for Raphael to come out. We didn't have to wait long and we were soon led to him by his second in command. As we came into his view, he opened his arms, and Clary ran into them.

"Raphael!" Clary screamed.  
"Hello, Hermosa, (Beautiful) what can I do for you, novia (sweetheart)?"  
"Hey Raphie, guess what." She started to tear up the two have become great friends, and Raphael looked worried. 

"What, novia, what happened?"  
"He h-h-he cheated!"  
"WHAT! He did what?!"  
"Yep, 'sniffle' him and Magnus cheated on me and Alec!"  
"Hmmm, Hermosa, would you like my help in revenge?"  
"Would you?"

"Of course, you are after all, my favorite shadowhunter."  
"Aww, I can feel the love." Clary said sarcastically.  
"Hahahahahahahahah!" everyone burst out laughing.

"So, shall we talk about you plan for revenge?" Raphael smirked with his right eyebrow raised.

Ohhh, cliffie! Don't hate me, but I put up more chapters, but they have fewer words. Anyway, do the thing up at the top of the page please!

-Major'slittleshe-devil.


	10. Plans and plots

Okay, your cries for me to get off my lazy butt and continue have reached my ears! I have a new story, so you can check it out, it is called: Life to Death, Gray to Black, Abnegation to Dauntless. It is the story that won my voting. Also, Divergent wasn't put up on all my stories, but a lot of people wanted it, soo, ya. I have made my chapters longer, my new story is 1,575 words, all for you!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Raphael's P.O.V.

Hmmm, so he cheated on her, did he?! Well, I will help her, she is, after all, the nicest shadowhunter ever. They usually don't want anything to do with us, but she is different. She actually likes us. Looking down to the girl I am hugging I smile. Yes, I will guard her with my life. No other shadowhunter would dare hug a vampire willingly, let alone smile while doing it.

"So, my dear, what exactly happened?" I asked as I set her down on the couch across from me. Letting Alec have a spot to sit.

"Well, do you want to know it all?"

"Yes, because I want to know what kind of revenge we are talking about."

"Okay, so I was with Izzy shopping, and she told me about what happened with Alec and Mags…"

"Wait, wait, whoa. Him and Magnus too?" I asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes, so anyway, after I heard what happened, I wanted to see if Jace knew, so I decided to go talk to him after we got home. When I was walking to his room, he was saying to this lady that he didn't love me, and that he only dated m-me because he wanted to be in good graces with the pack."

"WHAT!?" I yelled, startling all the vampires, causing them to run into hear, only to see a crying girl, and a sad boy sitting with me.

"Wow." Alec murmurs.

"What?"

"Well, something similar happened to me when I found out that Magnus was cheating. I had a free day, and I went to his apartment, but I heard him saying that he didn't love me, that he only kept me around to make sure that he had the spot of being the Warlocks representative."

"Okay, it's official, I will kill him!" Clary yells making the rest of us flinch.

Clary's P.O.V.

"Okay, now lets talk revenge." I said with all traces of pain locked away.

I will make him realize that you do not do that to a Fray/Fairchild. He is going to be surprised when he realizes what he lost, and Magnus too. They can't just walk all over us, and think we won't do anything, ha! That is just wishful thinking.

"Okay, so this is what I was thinking, I say that we show them what they are missing, because we are already doing the couple thing, maybe we can turn it up a bit. Act like the perfect couple in front of them, and show that we are happy. We can use this to our advantage, by hanging out in each other's room, and plan, but quietly so they don't hear us. Also we could spend all the time together, or with our other friends with us, except them. Like include everyone but them in the conversation, even if they are in the room." I say, thinking it was a great idea.

"Well, lets up the ante, shal1 we? If they think you are hanging out with other guys, you are hanging out with the enemies. You could just hang out with us vampires, but we might need more something mixed in." Raphael said with a smirk.

"Wait, who do you…ohhh, you mean the wolves. Okay, I get it. But one question, where are we going to meet? You guys don't exactly like them."

"Well, for you, we can meet here, since we became friends with you, we haven't hated the puppies as much, so call them to meet now." He said.

"Really!" he nodded,"YAY!" I get up and hugged him and a few of the other vampires as they nodded.

"Okay, so lets sum it up?"

"Okay, so here is how it's going to happen, you are going to act all lovey dovey, and us guys are going to hang out with you. Then when one, or both of them are in the room with you, you are to engage conversation with everyone except them. Do not, and I repeat do not say you miss them in any way shape or form. They need to think you guys have loved each other since the beginning. That would explain why Alec wasn't your biggest fan. He was jealous. He started dating Magnus to get you jealous, but they cheated first, drawing you to together. Got it?" Raphael said to us.

"Got it!" we said in sync.

"Great, so call your puppies, we will meet here in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

As I get up and grab my phone, I can't help but think about their faces when we put our plan in action. They wont know what hit them when we are done with them. They will see what they lost, but I'm afraid that when one truly looses something, one can never gain it back again.

 **Okay, here is the slightly longer chapter! Review!**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	11. Its going down for real

**Okay, my little demon spawn, I have great news and bad news! Bad news first! I am sick! But, the good news is that I am so board, so I will update! I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!**

* * *

 **Luke's P.O.V.**

Having everything turned around is giving me a headache. I know that Maia is upset with me, but she can't just go around and do what she wants without taking other people into consideration. It is upsetting to know someone I trusted has actually done something this horrible to someone else, and it hurts even more to know that I trusted her. not

"Okay, listen up!" I call out once we het back tour pack house," If this is to ever happen again, there will be punishment. Not the kind that your mommies would give you, but serious punishment. I don't care if you say that you didn't mean to do it, it isn't right, so, with that said, think about the person you are dating. If you are going to stay with them, great, if not, don't cheat on them, jut break up. Got it!"

"Yes sir!"

'ring, ring'

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke! Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything Clary." I say, thoroughly confused.

"So me and Ralphie were going to get payback on the cheaters, do you want in?"

"Heck yah!"

"Okay, great, here is what you gotta do, bring you and your pack to the hotel, and we will meet there. Don't worry it will be a friendly meeting, and no one will get hurt. once inside we will plan. Got it?"

"Yep, got it." I say.

"Good, be here in fifteen."

"Okay, we are on our way." I say and hang up. Oh the pack will love this, the absolutely adore Clary.

"Guys! Lets go! We are metting the vamps and clary in fifteen!"

* * *

 **~~~~~~TIME SKIP MI AMIGOS~~~~~~**

Okay, we got to the hotel, to see Clary waiting outside for us. I can't wait to hear the plan. Soon we are leaded to the meeting room.

"Okay! Lets start, shall we? First things first. At the beginning of the plan, about a week, Clary and Alec will spend alone time together, do couple things like hold hands and go on dates. Then phase two, the guys, both werewolf and vampire will start hanging out with them, especially now that Alec is bi. Us guys will flirt, hug, call, you know, all that stuff with Alec and Clary. This would be even better in Jace and Magnus are in the room with them. Next Phase, which will start about a week into the second phase, we will be giving them love notes. You don't have to be serious, but they have to look real. That way when the cheaters see the notes, they will get jealous. Two and a half weeks in, we will meet up again and discuss our next moves, clear?" Raphael said, including us all int the plan.

A series of 'yes's can be heard replying.

This is going to get exciting.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I know it aint much, but I haven't been feeling well recently, and I was supposed to update a week ago. I have only a little time to update, so I will do a few today. sorry. plz rev.**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	12. Well sorry

_I know I don't do a/n's, but I do have the next chapter almost ready! So read and review!_  
 _I would also like to apologize to anybody who has been begging me to update this fanfiction._


	13. Reithandina

According to Reithandina, asking for help is an abomination, and that she/he reported me, or something. It is fine to comment criticism, but to put something like that and be so rude about it? No. I love when people comment constructive criticism, but  
/to be rude is a big no. So to Reithandina:

All I have to say is…

Kiss. My. Lilly. White. Ass.

Because whoever this person is decided that the had to give their negative 2 cents in the way they did, ALL my fanfictions are on pause. At least here they are. Some are over on Wattpad:

my. /UiNb/VhRyxnrXcD 

And I will be over there.

Thank you.

-A


	14. Yes gurl

Harry x Fleur, he has a sister named rose or Rosie, wbwl, his family forget that he is there besides his sister, he joins a quidditch team, becomes famous. Meets fleur when her sister runs to say hi. He calls her his blue flower .


End file.
